


thrifting with Soobin and kai

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fashion Show, Fluff, Hide and Seek, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Shopping, brief mention of other members, couple outfits to some degree, thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: Soobin and Kai decided to go thrifting on their day off
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: txt fic fest





	thrifting with Soobin and kai

One thing that both Kai and Soobin thoroughly enjoyed was thrifting, so when they finally got a free weekend that is exactly what they decided to do. They asked the other members to come with them, but they kinda just wanted to relax, which the members didn't take offence in. One of their favourite shops wasn't too far from the dorm, which was rather handy, as they didn't have to waste time travelling.  
_____

Of course, the first section that they would go to would be clothing, it's not that they didn't enjoy browsing the home items, it's just not what they needed at the moment and trying on clothes was much more fun, which was the main aim of this day out.

"Soobin, what are you looking at?" Kai asked from five racks away, having already collected a large amount of clothes. "I've already picked out some items, what about you?"

"Jumpers, I only have a few at the moment, so wait a while till we go and try them on" 

"Ummmm fine, I'll go and get a basket, don't go anywhere" Kai skipped off towards the front of the store, leaving Soobin just smiling to himself, God he was so cute.

Once Kai and returned they continued to look around for a couple of hours so making sure they hadn't missed anything that they might regret if they didn't get it, as once it was gone it was gone.

"Hold on Soobin, I have an idea"

"Wait, what is it, it's not hide and seek is it?"

"I forgot that we will play that later, but how about we pick each other outfits, maybe even like couple outfits, wait no, how about gum outfits"

"Gum outfits, yeah sure" Soobin replied in a slightly questioning tone, kinda liking the idea, to be honest, it was cute kinda like Kai. "What's the theme then"

"How about bright and colourful like our upcoming comeback" 

"Oh yeah, I already have an idea"

"Ah me too, let's get picking"

The pair looked around the store for another hour, making sure they had picked out the most perfect outfit they could possibly find, before coming back together to reveal the outfits.

“Ok, so which one of us is going to go first?” Kai asked, kinda wanting to go first himself.

“Well do you want to go first by any chance?” said Soobin, as he knew exactly what the younger tone meant.  
“Umm, maybe, how did you know”

“I've known you long enough to know what your different tones mean”

“Ah ok, I’ll go first then, you can go next." As they had based the outfits off of the most recent comeback, kai had chosen a slightly brighter colour theme, which he actually, really liked. The first item he showed Soobin was a little pink shirt that was slightly cropped but not enough to show his stomach without lifting his arms, meaning Soobin would potentially wear it. The next thing was a vest top jumper that he could put over it, to spice the outfit up and add some colour to the look as it was blue, orange and black.

"So what do you think of it so far "

"I quite like it, not my usual style but I think this is the whole point of this challenge"

"True and I'm glad, let me show you the rest" Kai then proceeded to pull out a pair of whitewash jeans from his pile, which would be the bottoms to his outfit and the final item as they had decided not to pick shoes as both of them already owned way too many shoes. 

"This is the final look, I hope you like it" 

"Do you know what I'll try it, you never know I might wear it out for dinner or maybe an airport you never know"

"Yay, I feel like I might have won this challenge now"

"Hold on when did we say there could be a winner, but I might pull it out of the bag you never know, so should I show you the outfit I picked for you"

"Fine, but I still feel like I was the best" Soobin just rolled his eyes ay Kai. The first item Soobin showed were the bottoms, mainly because they weren't overly exciting and therefore he could still give Kai some hope. They were just plain black jeans with small knee rips.

"Kinda off to a good start"

Mildly ignoring the comment Kai made, Soobin also pulled out a shirt but this one had a peter pan collar which was white and the rest was light blue. The final item was a blue and black shell suit jacket that tied the whole outfit together, well it did his mind.

"So what do you think?" Soobin asked.

"Sadly… I love it but I think I still won"

"Well I’m glad you like it and you can win if that will make you happy"

"Yay, thank you Binnie"

_____

"Shall we go and try these on then?" Soobin asked, reaching out to hold kai's hand.

"Sure, let's go"

They both entered different changing rooms, not because they weren't comfortable in front of one another, just to make it more of a surprise. Soobin would mainly just stick to the everyday sort of items where Kai would try on anything and everything but still only really buy jumpers/hoodies. 

They decided to try on the "couple" outfits first to see if they had actually done a good job. Soobin was actually rather fond of his outfit, which made Kai very happy and proud as he felt like he truly knew his gum. Kai also loved his outfit as it was a little bit out of his usual wear but still comfortable. Therefore they both decided to put the outfits into the keep pile.

Next kai was trying on a hoodie, he tended to leave the more unusual items to the end as that added a bit more fun. It was pretty plain apart from a large logo on the front of the brand that he didn't really know of. Soobin, on the other hand, was trying on a shirt with a small floral pattern on it, only really visible close-up.

"I'm ready, what about you?" Kai asked, wanting them to walk out at the same time.

"Yeah" They walked out, the items may not have been the most interesting thing but they both smiled at each other, silently saying how good each of them looked.

"Ah, that shirt is really pretty on you"

" You look cute in the jumper, slightly oversized but that is how you like them isn't it?"

The pair continued to try on the items they had picked out, still always unveiling them at the same time, it was almost some sort of tradition to them. Of course, Huening Kai had more items, but these were the random ones, making both of them excited as sometimes he would find something that he really loved. So far the pair had a decent amount of clothes between the two of them, around 10 items each, a perfect amount and they hadn't been recently.

"Ok you can now wait outside and I'll show you the clothes when I'm ready. How does that sound?" Soobin nodded in reply, placing himself down on the stall directly opposite Kai’s dressing room.

_____

The first thing Kai came out in was a cute pair of pink corduroy dungarees with a heart pocket on the front. It was slightly more feminine than what he would usually go for but he still managed to pull it off.

"So what do you think?" Kai twirled around, giving Soobin a view of his outfit from every angle.

"Ah, you look so cute Hyuka" he squealed, always happy to hype his gum up.

"Oh thank you, it's not too girly is it ?"

"Of course not and who cares anyway" Kai smiled at that.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute and the dungarees can go in the stay pile"

The rest of them weren't overly experimental, but that was mainly because Kai felt like  
sticking to what he liked best, jeans, jogging bottoms and jumpers. However, one of the jumpers he picked cropped, just above the belly button, he wore a white t-shirt underneath it still not that confident with his body, even if it was only Soobin with him.

"Wow, you look really nice" Soobin praised, making the younger try to cover himself up and his blush. "No you don't need to cover up, you look perfect"

"Really" Soobin nodded, "Thank you, so do I buy it" another nod with a smile, keeping it simple so he wouldn't put the younger off by complimenting Kai too much.

The final item was a pair of neon yellow high top converse, very Huening kai indeed, happily rounding off their thrifting trip, well only the clothing section.

"Shall we go and pay now"

"Sounds like a plan, let me just collect everything" Kai rushed back into the changing room, then reappearing with two different piles in either arm. "This one is to stay" lifting up his left arm, " This is to go" lifting up his right arm.

"Wow, very organised, I already handed in the clothing I didn't want"

Before the pair could pay, Kai had to play his favourite game, hide and seek as his childish self wouldn't let him leave the store till he had. His favourite spot would be in between the clothes on the racks. Now Soobin knew this as they had played it countless times, and kai was about six foot tall, but he would also try to seem clueless so the younger would enjoy it more. 

“Binnie, I’m hiding, come and find me “ Kai shouted from a random clothing rack somewhere in the store.

“Ah ok, 1,2,3, ready or not here I come,” Soobin said, gaining a few stares from people around him as most of them have seen him with a fully grown teenager. Kai decided not to reply to this, not wanting to give himself away, even if you could practically see him over the top of the rack.

“Now where would he be?” Soobin said, mainly speaking to himself but causing Kai to let out a giggle before putting his hand over his mouth. Soobin really did know where Kai was, the giggle and the top of his head had given him away. 

"Hold on, I think I might be about to find you" now this baffled Kai, he had picked a new spot, right at the back of the shop, he was going to have to have a word with Soobin if he did find him. So three seconds later when Soobin pushed the clothes aside, receiving a screech from Kai and once again stares, the younger was not happy. 

"Wait, how did you find me so quickly, I even hid in a new place this time"

"Kai, I hate to break it to you but your a little too tall for the racks, like I can see the top of your head"

"Why didn't you tell me, have you been able to see me the whole time"

"Umm, yeah maybe, sorry, you just seemed to enjoy hide and seek so much so I didn't want to break it to you"

"True but still I could've then found better hiding places…" Kai huffed, feeling slightly betrayed by Soobin, "I won't let you hide now that you've ruined MY game" ending the sentence with a smile and a small giggle. "Anyways we should probably go and pay now"

"I'm sorry, but at least next time you can properly hide" Soobin replied now feeling really guilty, "and come on let's pay"

"That was slightly harsh but I will win next time"

Once they had paid or Kai and generously paid for the two of them, even if Soobin had betrayed him in Hide and seek, they decided they would go and get tteokbokki and ice cream to finish their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this and if you did feel free to leave kudos and a comment,  
> I also hope I did the prompt justice :)


End file.
